


Madness

by Half_of_my_soul



Category: Batman: The Dark Knight Returns (2012-2013), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_of_my_soul/pseuds/Half_of_my_soul
Summary: Bella Swan crosses paths with the Joker, and after being used as bait, and forced to shoot Batman, does he let her go. After crossing paths again hours later, Joker does something completely out of character causing his attention to shift from that of the Dark Knight to a 5'2 brunette with big brown eyes. The Dark Prince may have found his Cinderella.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bella Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was doing some research on his backstory and as we know, Joker has different ones, but none are concrete. We do know however that in Batman (1989) his name was Jack Napier, and he worked for a crime boss who had him set up to be killed but fell into a vat of chemicals. So, I'll be using Jack Nicholson's character story of Joker, and the sinister mindset of Heath Ledger's Joker. I personally don't think I can do a crazy joker you know? I want my version of Joker to be serious, but not lose his crazy personality.
> 
> All characters belong to their creators.

_They say that 'A hero would sacrifice you to save the planet, but a villain would sacrifice the planet to save you'. Villains usually have no one, but when they have someone, someone more than just collateral damage…they have everything._

_Joker and Batman would always dance, and they needed each other for a single purpose._

_Then there she was…and that's the day everything changed._

* * *

Gotham City was a dark place, filled with dark things, and even darker people. Bella Swan was never one for self-preservation, but even she knew places had boundaries. She was mentally cursing herself for leaving work so late which of course caused her to be out in the bustling city.

She still didn't know what lured her to this place, but there was something about the slap in the face of reality. After Edward left, so did she. She graduated high school of course, but she also realized that the person she was in Forks, wasn't someone she wanted to be. She came to Gotham for college at first, and even got through four years and got a degree in psychology, but she never used it.

She was interested in the local asylum but didn't think she had the courage to look those people in the eyes and 'study' them. She found a job as a librarian at the local library. She could always get lost in books.

She and Charlie kept in touch over the last few years, and she was happy knowing that he had gotten married a year after she moved away and retired as Chief of Police. He hated that she was far away but as long as she visited for Holidays, he'd suffice.

She liked Gotham despite its darkness. There was nothing perfect about it. Good and bad things happened there. She heard sirens all day long, and even more all night. It was a city filled with lights and its shadows. It was also a very odd place. There was this figure of which the city called the 'Batman'. She had never heard of him or saw what he looked like, but he popped up in the papers and in the media for the past year. He took care of the criminals that strike fear into the innocent people of the city. He's been known to crack down on cases of gangs, bank robbers, kingpins, all before the cops have a chance to move in.

It was an odd city indeed, but Bella found some comfort in it.

Every place had its secrets.

Bella just didn't know how close she was to uncovering one of them.

As she walked down the street, gripping her bag tight, she couldn't help but overhear an overlap of voices. She decided that she would mind her own business and keep it moving, but business decided to find her.

A large hand seemed to pop out of thin air, covering her mouth and trapping her startled scream down her throat. A large arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her into the darkening shadows. "What. Do. We have here?" Bella's eyes widened then closed shut as the cool metal of a gun ran down her neck.

"Found her walking, she'd do?" The man that apparently held her spoke up, sounding a little bit Emmett. The figure holding the gun to her leaned forward a bit, and Bella could see a bit of his face. He had what looked to be neon green hair with specks of brown in it and white face paint covering his entire face and neck. He had red lipstick smeared over his face to oddly resemble a smile.

"Oh, she'd do," He spoke, smiling evilly at her. Bella's eyes fluttered closed as who she now referred to as 'The Clown', pressed his thumb against the pressure point on her neck.

* * *

Bella opened her eyes slowly. Her vision was very blurry, and as the shapes of whatever she couldn't make out slowly started to come together, she could only gasp. She was currently on top of a tall building, bound to a chair with her hands and legs tied around each post of the chair. The wind was blowing in her hair, creating goosebumps on her exposed skin.

She could feel that the chair she was on was propped up against something leaning her forward so that she'd overlook the city. "You're awake," She swallowed and looked over to the side of her, seeing the clown. "Why am I here?" Her brows furrowed as he laughed maniacally.

"You'll bring me the bat," He tapped her nose, and Bella frowned. "I-I don't know what…please let me go. I don't want to die," She pleaded, twisting her wrists, only to stop once she realized she was giving herself rope burn.

"Nobody ever does sweetheart. But I'm not going to kill you, he's going to save you. He can't help himself," He said, more to himself than anything, but Bella could only frown. "What do you mean?" She asked, her eyes frantically searching his own.

The clown tilted his head at her, narrowing his eyes. "You don't know who I'm talking about do you?" Bella slowly shook her head. "Hmmm," He bent down out of the way of her sight, and she could feel the pressure release on her ankles. "Wait," She called as he released one of her hands which sent her jerking forward. She couldn't help but scream as she dangled from the one hand that was still attached to the chair.

She closed her eyes to keep herself from looking down. A gloved hand grasped her wrist, and the pressure on her left hand released. Her eyes shot open as she looked up at the face above her. She used her left hand to grasp onto his arm, her confusion written on her face as he pulled her up.

She could finally see that they were on a rooftop, and she looked around, unconsciously stepping closer to the man to keep herself off the edge. "Joker, he's not coming! He's done with you," Her eyes shot to a few men that were sitting in the shadows of the building, and she shivered but not from the wind. She had eyes on her.

"Guess again," A deep voice growled, and Bella looked around, her head snapping in the direction of the building attached to the one she was on. Her gasp got stuck in her throat at the figure that stood there. He was huge in person, creepier than she thought he would be in real life rather than in the paper or on tv.

"See, I told you, sweetheart, he just can't help himself," Joker laughed swinging an arm around her waist. "Came to save the girl, so I guess this isn't a social call," Batman stalked across the ledge, his attention focused on them. Bella didn't know which she was afraid of more. The figure named Joker, or Batman.

He wasn't known as someone who showed mercy from what she read about him or saw on the news. So, what did that mean for her? This Joker character didn't seem to care and apparently liked scaring her to death.

Bella stilled in his hold as she heard the distinct sounds of people cocking the chambers of their weapons. Batman clearly heard it too as he stopped, tilting his head. "Aim for me and you just might hit the girl or your boss. I'm not so sure Joker would want that, do you?" Joker's grip on her waist tightened, and he made a little him in his throat. "Stand down boys. Nobody hurts the bat but me. The girl, I don't really care about," Bella's eye twitched at the apparent lie. On one hand, he could be telling the truth, but the painful grip of his fingers said otherwise.

Her eyes roamed the rooftop, and she eyed three exit points, but two would put her in the crossfire of bullets. To her right, she could see a ladder, the only problem was that if she slipped, she'd surely fall to her death.

Her hand grasped onto the purple blazer Joker had on, feeling closer to the edge with each passing second. Bella gasped as Joker was thrusting a gun into her hand, pulling her around with her back against his chest. His lips pressed against the back of her ear as he tightly held her hands, maneuvering her fingers so that they'd be on the trigger. "Shoot him," He demanded lowly, his fingers unwrapping around hers. He held her close by the waist, laying his head on her shoulder. Bella's hands shook, and she shook her head. "No," She whispered. She tore her eyes to the men in the back who raised their guns.

"I promise that you'll leave this rooftop alive," Joker stated, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "I'm not a killer," She breathed, ignoring the tear that rolled down her cheek. A gloved finger wiped it away, and Joker laughed once more. "I didn't say kill him, I said shoot him," Batman's minuscule nod gave Bella some courage, and she pulled the trigger, gasping in fear as he dropped down to the ground. Joker took the gun from her hand, taking her hand and twirling her around in a circle before shoving her to the side. "Did you see that boys! Girl's got brass!" Joker waved the gun in the direction of the rooftop door, his signal for her to leave.

Bella swallowed, and after quickly glancing at Batman, she moved around his body, making a run for the door. She let out a startled yell as one of Joker's men grabbed her arm. Another gunshot rang out in the night air, and Bella could feel the warm blood coat her cheek as the hand suddenly loosened its grip and Bella watched the body drop like a sack of bricks to the ground. She turned her head towards Joker who was glaring daggers at her. "Nobody touches her! I said she could leave, and I keep my word. Now go, before the next bullet is through that pretty little skull," Bella waited no time, and turned back around, tripping over the dead man's arm, but otherwise kept herself upright.

She pulled on the door, dread dropping in the pit of her stomach. "I-it's stuck!" She stuttered, turning back to face Joker. Her heart fluttered like that of a hummingbird as he peered at her from afar as if speculating what to do next. "Isn't that something," He murmured, and walked towards her, almost drunkenly, waving his gun in the air. Bella gulped, taking a step back.

"It's almost…mmm fated that you don't leave this place," He gazed upon her, and grabbed her arm, roughly pulling her towards him. Bella audibly gulped, leaning away from him. "You promised," She breathed, a strained grunt coming from her throat as he turned her head in his direction, making her look at him. His dark, almost black eyes stared into her own. He reached out his arm, his eyes never leaving hers, and pulled on the door. "Hmmm. Damien, blow it open. I think it would be wise to cover your ears," Bella's eyes widened at the large weapon and she covered her ears, jumping at the sound. Her ears slightly rang as Joker released her.

She glanced at him one more time, his irritated look spurring her to move on. She disappeared into the building, and Joker tore his eyes to the ground.

He bent down, picking up her tennis shoe. "Cinderella left her slipper…."

* * *

Bella sat in bed with her pillow up to her chest blankly looking at the news. Joker and Batman were never found, and Bella didn't know if she felt relieved or terrified. She shot a man and escaped a madman. She didn't know if she was safe or not.

She cut off the tv, and laid down, gripping her pillow tight. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she tried her best to put the night events out of her head. Her eyes snapped open almost immediately as she heard a distant crash coming from her living room. She rolled to the other side of her bed, feeling for the bat she usually kept under her bed.

She gripped the wooden bat, rolling onto the floor as quietly as possible. She could hear glass breaking again, the sound getting closer than the last. She quickly got on her feet, racing across her room to open the door. She lived in a loft in the middle of Gotham, and it was a two-floor one. Spacious and enough for just one or two people. She could hear heavy footsteps bounding up the stairs and had the bitter thought that this is how it would end. After a crazy night, this is how she would meet the end.

She held her breath as the steps stopped at her door. Her eyes flashed to the doorknob as it turned. She closed her eyes as the door was softly pushed open. She gritted her teeth, opening her eyes again. As the large man stepped inside her bedroom, Bella almost hesitated, but she gripped the bat tightly, swinging it. The bat broke on impact, and Bella knew she startled the offender, but that didn't slow him down by any means.

She sucked in a quick breath before making a run for it. Her body was suddenly yanked back by her hair, and she went crashing to the floor. The man stood over her, and Bella quickly shook her head to gather her bearings. She landed a kick in between his legs and rolled out from under him. She didn't look back as she made a run for the stairs. She ran towards her open front door, and the chilly air of Gotham reminded her of just what kind of situation she was in.

She was barely clothed, and she wasn't really in the greatest of neighborhoods. "You little bitch!" Bella took off, barefooted down the sidewalk, her mind briefly telling her something was wrong. The streets were almost bare. Many people ignored her, and the few people she brushed into thought she was insane. She glanced behind her every so often to see the man on her heels, and she wondered why he was trailing after her so far. She slowed down as she came across a building, and she pushed through the green, rustic door, only to stop in her tracks at what she happened upon.

Bella probably had the shittiest luck known to man.

"My…my…Cinderella, it's barely midnight…" His voice pierced her ears and she looked back behind her. "I…there's someone…I didn't mean to come in here, I swear, but he's trying to kill me," Bella was obviously in what was like an old boiler room, and it was the perfect place for a bunch of criminals. It was also decked out to look like a crash pad full of purple, black, and red.

"Is that right?" Joker asked, his eyes raking over her form. "Come here," He demanded, waving her over, and Bella didn't want another gun pointed at her, so she hesitantly walked forward, but didn't get too close. He beckoned her forward more until she was within reach. He held out his hand, and Bella furrowed her brows in confusion.

"I found something of yours, and I thought you'd want it back," He beckoned one of his men forward, and in the dim light, she could see her other shoe. "May I?" He bent down, tapping her foot. Bella lifted it, gripping his shoulder for leverage. She had to be officially crazy. Right?

"And the shoe fits," Joker stood back up, looking her over again, and Bella felt even more exposed. The door she had just come through burst open, and she swiveled around to see the man from her loft. What was with the guy? He looked genuinely scared as he looked around, realizing just who he walked in on. Joker watched Bella's body language closely, his eye twitching as she tensed up.

Bella's ear rang as Joker shot the man right in front of her, and she could see his arm out of the corner of her eye. "You killed him. Why?" She asked, turning to look at him. She knew she should be dead. She knew that you didn't come across a villain and live to tell the tale. Twice.

Joker shrugged off her question and then turned the gun to her. He pulled on her hair, tilting her head up, his eyes catching her wince, but she otherwise didn't show any other form of discomfort. He put the gun under her chin, and Bella stared him in the eyes. "That's two times now I've killed for you. Let's not make it three. Make sure she gets home…" The gun was suddenly gone, and his grip loosened on her hair. Joker moved out of sight, and all she had was one of his men waiting for her.


	2. Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is rated M for future reasons, adult situations as well as descriptive sexual assault, attempted rape, and possible torture. I will give warnings when applicable and remember you do not have to read if it makes you uncomfortable.

Bella took a look around her loft, fidgeting slightly as one of Joker's men accompanied her inside. "You can leave now," She whispered, wondering what other hell she'd be caught up in. The man was also big in size because of his muscles, with a round face, and dark brown eyes.

He was at least 5'9, just a few inches shorter than Joker. She eyed the gun on his hip, before meeting his eyes. "Joker said to make sure get home, he'd be upset if I didn't check things out," She furrowed her brows. "He doesn't seem like the concerned type," She mumbled, bending down to pick up the glass that littered the floor. "He's not, so don't forget it," She glanced up to look at him, only to see that he was gone.

She tidied up the rest of her loft, and before settled into bed, again, she put a chair under her front door. She wondered if it would be wise to call the police, but would that really do any good? Joker and Batman were never caught, and she doubted they'd get caught again. It would probably only draw attention to herself, and she didn't want to be put on a hit list. Even though Joker has spared her life once, and even saved it again, there was no saying that the third time around, he'd kill her instead.

She was rather curious about Joker though. What made him the way he was? He was obviously delusional. There was no doubt about it. The warning was clear though. ' _He's not, so don't forget it'_

She settled under the covers and closed her eyes but found it hard to sleep. Her mind was rolling constantly. She's stepped foot in a world that could possibly kill her. Faced with a killer and a vigilante. What would be her undoing?

She turned over in her bed, freezing as her eyes landed on a large black mass. "I'm not here to hurt you," His deep voice was still startling, and she sat up slowly. "Why are you here?" She asked, pulling her pillow to her.

* * *

Joker paced back and forth, tunning the nozzle of the gun against his head.

**_She should be dead Jack._ **

He looked back through his binoculars into the loft down below, gritting his teeth. "No…no…what are you doing?" _Why is he there talking to my Cinderella? No, no, she is not mine. I don't need her. NO! She left her slipper and it fit…_

**_Make a choice._ **

* * *

"I'm here to warn you. You need to stay away from Joker. I saw his follower bring you home. If you're not careful Bella, you'll find yourself dead," Bella sat up a bit straighter, brows furrowing. "I never told you my name. I'm not trying to get caught up in anything. This man broke into my house and I ran down the street and just happened upon him. I'm not trying to die," Batman took a glance around her bedroom seeing the broken bat piece. "I believe you. Look, if you ever need any help, I have someone that you can get in contact with," Batman pulled out a card and laid it on the edge of her bed. "He can help you. Listen Bella, you don't want to be on the other side of Joker's affections. If he wants you, he will do what he can to have you and if he can't, he will kill you,"

Bella frowned. "Why would he want me?" She asked curiously. "Only he knows that, but trust me, the contact I gave you, he can get you out of here and somewhere else before Joker can hurt you, but it's up to you," Bella nodded slowly, gazing up at him, staring into the only part of his visible place beside his mouth. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" She asked, gesturing to the bullet hole in his suit. "No. Goodbye Bella, I really don't want to have to see you again,"

He turned around swiftly, and Bella looked to the ceiling as the lights when out. 10 seconds later, the lights came on and he was gone.

She grabbed the card looking at the name.

_Bruce Wayne._

_Wayne Industries._

_Crest Hill._

* * *

Bella walked up the large steps, holding her purse close to her. The large brown doors had her looking up and down, and she cleared her throat, ringing the doorbell. She could hear the ringing come from every part of the manor, and she waited patiently. The door opened, and she was met with an older man who gave her a warm smile. "Bruce has been expecting you," Bella let out a breath, and smiled in return as he opened the door wider for her.

"Is that so?" She asked, looking around, gawking at the interior. The man was literally rich. "You must be Bella," Bella looked to her left, blinking rapidly at the handsome man that came down this grand set of stairs. She could see the appeal about him. He was dressed in what she called 'Rich Boy' attire, and he had a clean-shaven face. "I am, and you're Bruce Wayne," She held her hand out, shaking his hand. "Um," she looked over to see the butler gone. "Batman," She lowered her voice for safe measure. "Told me I should see you, if..." She trailed off, wondering what she was doing.

"Come with me," He laid a hand on the small of her back, leading her to another room. He sat her down in a chair, and he sat across from her. "We both know why you're here, and I can't force you to do anything. However, if you feel like your life may be in danger, I can help you. The Joker isn't our normal criminal you know? He's mentally insane, and he was once, well more than once, committed in Arkham Asylum. He's escaped numerous times and has become Gotham's biggest criminal. He's taken interests in women like you from time to time, but…they're usually dead within 24 hours," Bella paled, meeting his brown eyes.

She sucked in a breath, her eyes narrowing. She's never met Bruce Wayne before, but she sure has seen those eyes. "Why am I not dead then?" She questioned. Bruce shrugged. "I don't know, but I can help you. Joker…did the same thing to a woman I once cared about. She's dead now, and I just don't want to see the same thing happen to you,"

Bella slowly nodded. "How did you know I was…that Joker and I crossed paths?" He shifted for a moment, and Bella had her suspicion confirmed. "I have my ways of finding things out. Look if you need help, you can call the number on the back of the card Batman gave you. I can set you up with an inconspicuous residence and give you some cash to help you in to your own place out of Gotham,"

Bella looked to the carpet on the floor, then back to him. "What if you're wrong?" She asked. Bruce furrowed a brow, leaning forward with his hand clasped in his chin. "About?" He replied. Bella waved her hand around and then pointed to herself. "About this. What if he has no reason to come after me? He killed the man that followed me from my loft. I just don't see him coming after me," Bruce frowned at her, mentally shaking his head. "He's not nice Bella. He doesn't do this for your benefit. He hasn't killed you because there's something about you. I'm just trying to help here. Do you honestly believe that you can live a normal life with him roaming around? Your internal clock is just ticking until it won't. You're going to have to make a choice. I have studied Joker for a long time now. You're going to cross paths again, and he will give you a choice…you need to make the right decision. Even criminals have enemies, and it's not just Batman. Joker has crossed many people to get what he wants. No one has crossed him twice. The woman? Her name was Rachel. The second time they crossed paths, she was dead. See where I'm going? If he takes an interest in you, so will his enemies,"

* * *

Bella hung up her cell phone, sitting down heavily on her bed. She knew that Bruce was right, and it was only a matter of time before someone came through her door and ended her life. She had just put in her two weeks' notice at the library and was fiddling with the card. After leaving Bruce, she decided to get her affairs in order. She drained all of the money into her bank account, taking it in cash.

She was honestly conflicted. Self-preservation was telling her that she should be cautious, but then her gut was telling her that something was different. Joker killed one of his men just for touching her, and then killed a random burglar just because she was scared. That didn't seem like someone that would eventually kill her. Then again, Joker said not to make it three.

What was it about him was making her even consider that Joker wasn't going to kill her? Her mind flashed back to the rooftop when he grabbed her. He clearly lied when he dug his fingers into her hip. It was something she learned from Charlie. Body language said a lot about a person, even insane people.

She ran a hand through her hair, sitting the card back down. She looked towards her door as a heavy knock sounded. "Who is it?" She called. "Gotham P.D." She stood up quickly, rubbing her sweaty palms down her pants. "Just a second," She moved the chair from her door, opening it.

In front of her was a police officer with dark brown hair parted down the middle. It reminded her of a young Leonardo DiCaprio. She looked to his chest seeing the name on his police vest. _Shancoe._ She met his eyes worriedly."Ma'am, I'm alerting people in the neighborhood that there has been a gas leak in the area, and I need to check your pipes. You need to come with me and outside," Bella's eyes widened, and she immediately nodded, following the officer outside. "Now, are these the pipes leading into your loft?" He led her around into a small alley that was around the side of the building. "Um, no, there's this storage closet inside. I can show you. I don't smell gas," She turned around to head around the corner, but her world went dark leaving an intense pain to the back of her head.

She didn't hit the ground, but the last thing she felt was a strong arm wrapping around her waist.

* * *

"Some cop showed up and took her around the corner. Haven't seen her," Joker looked up from his deck of cards, his jaw tensing. "What cop?" He questioned, standing up. "I don't know, just some cop. She could be working with them," Joker immediately shook his head. "No…tear her place apart. I want to know what she was doing after she met with Batman. Go," Joker sent two men to Bella's loft and he pulled out one of his Joker cards before leaving out of the side door of his lair.

Outback there was a black car waiting for him, and he slipped in the back. "You know where to go," He told the driver. He hummed a tuneless tune as the car drove. His mind once again drifted to Bella, and he clenched his teeth together.

 _She smelled like cinnamon_.

_Her body felt solid._

_Her hair felt like silk._

_**Why are you even going after her? She means us no good. You should've shot her after killing that big slab of meat. You expect her to love you? Newsflash Jackie Boy, nobody will ever love you..not even her.** _

_Love? HA! No…I just want to corrupt every inch of her._

**You want to play house with her? Is that it? You want to come back to our spot and see her waiting for you with a plate of freshly baked cookies? Say 'Honey I'm home!' and fuck her till she can't see straight? Give her a gift from the jewelry store? Jack, you killed your own man to make sure she left the rooftop alive. You killed someone who didn't even get in your way, to keep her alive. Now you're chasing down Batman to find her. Moving awfully fast for a woman you just met 24 hours ago.**

_We're fated in the stars. Deep down, she's just as sick as me._

_**How do you know that?** _

_I saw her scar. She has that light in her eyes._

The car came to a stop and Joker stepped out of a car. He was in a much nicer neighborhood, but he knew the place because he used to frequent this side of Gotham with his old crime boss. He also knew that Batman would check his old hangouts from time to time when the trail would run cold. "Keep it running," He walked towards a small condo, briefly looking around before opening the front door.

When the lights didn't automatically come on, he knew that Batman was on his side of the tracks. "Looking for me?" He asked, closing the door behind him. "I'm looking for Bella," Joker raised a brow. "Who now?" He questioned, comfortably leaning against the wall. Even though he couldn't see, he also knew he was in no real danger.

"The woman. I don't know what you have planned for her, but you won't get her," Joker tsked, shaking his head. "She's already mine Bat. Know why a cop would be showing up at her place?" Batman genuinely sounded confused. "What cop? I warned her that you have enemies," Joker hummed, and leaned off the wall. "You don' have what I want, but I'll only tell you this once. Cinderella is mine,"

Joker quickly left the condo, circling back around to his car and hopping inside. The car drove off quickly, and Joker sat back, irritation quickly setting in. "Sir, a call came in while you were inside. The person said to meet him at the top of the chemical plant and not to keep the lady waiting,"

Joker leaned over in his seat, pulling the shiny, golden Glock from under the seat. "Did he have a name?" Joker questioned. "He called himself…Bad Cop,"

Joker's eye twitched at the response. He hadn't heard that name in a while, and it was no surprise that he was out. Bad Cop or Geoff Shancoe was a police officer charged with transporting Joker into the Asylum. Joker was just as twisted then and from inside the asylum convinced Shancoe's wife to commit suicide. He slowly drove the man insane causing Shancoe to shoot two officers of which they survived, Gordon being one of them, murdered a few trainees, and tried to kill batman. When it failed, he was sentenced to Arkham right alongside the Joker until the Joker escaped.

"Well, let's not keep her waiting,"

* * *

Bella groaned as she came to. What was it with criminals and high buildings? She looked over to see the officer pacing a few feet away. She tried to move her hands, but they were tied in front of her with a zip tie. "I was wondering when you were going to wake up," She looked up, the cop standing over her. "What do you want?" She asked, gulping as he crouched above her head. "You know what I want. He's been staking you out since last night," Her brows furrowed. "Batman?" She questioned, flinching at the rage that developed over his features.

She found herself jerked up by her hands and sat in a sitting position. "No, Joker! He's been watching you. You must be interesting to him. He'll come right to me, and when he does, I'll kill him," Bella frowned. "I don't know what you're talking about. I just met him yesterday, I'm not that important," He roughly pulled her up, pulling her close. "You might now think so, but you don't know how he thinks. You're special, I can feel it," He cut her zip tie, and immediately twisted one arm against her back. She let out a cry, grunting as he squeezed her wrist. "Try to escape, and I'll break your arms," Bella nodded frantically, wincing again as he pulled her arm a bit more. "Okay!" She snapped. He looked down to the ground below, a sinister smile forming on his face.

Joker pushed open the metal door, taking a look around the empty rooftop. Well almost empty. He saw a small figure on the ground, and he raised a brow. "That's all you got?" He called. "You think that worries me? I made you Geoff. You just think you know me," He turned around in a circle, stopping to look at the corner of the rooftop. "Why'd you take my Cinderella? You're not still upset about your wife? That was years ago G-Man! Can't you forgive and forget?" He walked in a quick circle, something catching the corner of his eye.

He dodged the large mass that came for him, licking his lips. He pulled out his gun, quickly shooting off a round. He hit Geoff in the foot, and Joker wasted no time in rounding on the insane man, kicking him in the face. He kicked him in the stomach, the force pushing Geoff closer to the edge of the building. He then shot off a round in each of his hands, crouching down to be at his eye level.

"I don't really have time for you, but rest assured, we will meet again," He then stood up, turning away from Geoff. He lazily walked towards who he now knew as Bella.

**So, what are you going to do Jack? You can leave her alone or take her.**

Joker bent down, turning her over. She had a small bruise on the side of her head, and a cut on the corner of her lip. "He was right," She whispered. "Here we are again Cinderella. We really should stop meeting like this," He cooed, running a finger over her lip. "Are you going to kill me?" She asked, her eyes flickering to his gun.

**Well, are you?**

_Not yet._

"No, but I will give you an offer. Clearly, you and I both know that you're like this magnet. For me. The Bat, and others. Sooner or later you'll become a liability. Personally, I really don't want to see your brains splattered across the ground. You see… _Bella,_ you remind me of someone. You're not right in the head. I saw this scar on your arm. Now, where in the world do you get something like that? You like the danger. I can see it in your eyes! That bright little light in those big fucking brown eyes," He roughly gripped her chin, leaning his head down to breathe in the scent of her perfume.

"You like the rush, the excitement, but you're also afraid of death. I can give you that rush. You'll never be safe. You're already the new thing on the block. I used you as bait for Batman, Batman visits you, it's all so exciting! Let's not forget where I may or may not have mentioned that if anyone lays their grimy little hands on you, I'll kill them with a smile! The cops too…you're just being passed around from criminal to criminal. Think they'll believe that you were just a victim? I can keep you safe from people like Batman, the police, hell, I've got them on the payroll. The little pieces of shits that think they run Gotham. You can come with me, and I promise you that you'll never have to worry about a thing," He cooed, running a finger down her cheek.

Bella swallowed, hearing the sounds of sirens and a helicopter. "Time is ticking," He laughed, standing up as a large helicopter stopped over them. She looked over the edge, seeing police officers storming inside the building. Joker sighed and a ladder was thrown down to him. He stepped on, and Bella turned her attention back to Joker.

"Joker!" She quickly stood, grabbing onto his green blazer. He looked down at her, none too surprised, pulling her by the hand. She clung to his jacket, and Joker tugged. "Let us up boys!" He let out a delirious laugh as she clung to him like a lifeline, closing her eyes. _What am I doing?_ She thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Geoff was a character in the comics I believe, and Joker did drive him insane. If anyone knows any more about him, I'd love to know.
> 
> I want to make this clear that Bella will not necessarily be a villain, just…with one. She also isn't crazy or at least as crazy as he is. It is true though that she likes the rush it gives her which in his eyes makes her just as sick as he is.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing I want to say about this is that one: I know Joker isn't tender, or kind. At least not for his victims. But I want my Joker to be somewhat tender to Bella in private. Not sweet of course, or kind by any means, but Joker isn't going to be uh 'rough' with her.
> 
> I've read that Joker has done a few unspeakable things in the comics, but I don't think I can make Joker that vile. He is a lovable villain, why would I want to destroy that? With that being said, Bella is not Harley Quinn, and there will be no mention of her. Joker while sadistic, will not treat Bella that way. I don't know about loving her, but he won't have this view about loving the fact that he is loved by her.
> 
> Should Bella fall in love with him?

_Joker had three rules when he brought Bella back to his hideout. He also had two rules for Bella herself._

Bella clung tightly to Joker as the helicopter leaned to the side. He was holding on to one of the ceiling harnesses, laughing as she used him as leverage. Joker was probably 6'1 or 6'2, so he had it easy of a stretch. "I'm glad you find this amusing!" She yelled over the helicopter blades, her grip tightening on him as the helicopter turned semi sideways. He only laughed again, this time his free arm wrapping under her breasts to keep her steady.

They were currently flying over Gotham City hoping to lose the cops in the clouds, and then were going circle back around. The helicopter slowly evened out, and Bella could finally sit on the seats. Joker threw his arm around her shoulders, patting her exposed leg. "Listen Cinderella," He spoke, and Bella looked at him oddly. "Why Cinderella? My name is Isabella, but everyone calls me Bella," He placed a finger to her lips shaking his head. "I don't really care. Just listen. Two rules if you're rocking with me baby. Don't show fear, and don't lie. Those are two things I really don't like. Let me also break this down to you. Just because you're with me, doesn't mean I won't kill you. You do even the slightest thing to piss me off….I'll paint my room with your blood. That being said, you're free to leave any time you want, just remember you came with me. You can also go wherever you want. Shopping, food, whatever your pretty little heart desires! Just not alone. I'll be giving strict orders to my men about you, and for all of our sanity, you're my girl, so I think you know what that means. Nobody is to disrespect you, touch you, look at you without my say so. I've never really had a girl of my own per se, so it's all a work in progress. If you want something, you say it. Something's wrong, I'll fix it. Gotta be clear about it, I don't read minds. My main priority is to keep you…satisfied,"

Bella blushed at the way he said satisfied. She also had to be clear about one thing. "Okay, I get it. I can do what I want, but you call the shots. When you say satisfied…" She trailed off having to look away from his intense gaze. "Go on," He pressed, his eyes glinting with something she didn't understand. "I…" She hesitated, and Joker pinched her thigh making her move her leg away. "Sex," She blurted, rolling her eyes at her own antics. "Sex. Do you expect that from me?" Joker tilted his head at her, actually surprised she would bring it up. "That…is completely up to you. I'm not forcing you to do anything you don't want to. Looks like our stop, ladies first,"

He grabbed her hand, and pushed her up, before standing himself. He threw out the ladder, and Bella carefully walked over to the edge, holding onto the door. Joker coaxed her from the wall and helped her get her grip. She carefully climbed down to the ground below and waited as Joker did the same. The helicopter flew away, and Bella nervously fiddled with her fingers. "Another thing Cinderbella…I like that…keep your head up," He tapped under her chin for emphasis before walking to a door. She followed behind him into a dark room. It clearly wasn't the same place as before. She could see a light coming from a hallway. "What is this place?" She questioned. "Had to change things up when you dropped in. Somewhere else," He replied, and she could hear a hardness to his voice. Clearly, his lax behavior had dissipated. She squeaked as something ran across her foot, catching up with Joker.

"Just a few rats," She just hummed in disgust. They reached the light in the hall, and Joker made a right. She quickly looked to her left, her eyes crinkling at the large EXIT sign. She followed behind him and they ended up in the large room. It was probably the size of her loft times 4. She could see about 10 men counting money, a few of them looked to be packaging drugs, and the others unloading a big grate of weapons.

She shifted closer but kept her head up like Joker warned. In the middle of the room was this large chair, and it almost looked like a throne. Joker had gathered everyone's attention just by walking in, and they all stopped doing what they were doing. He sat on the throne, beckoning Bella over. She complied, and he roughly pulled her down to his lap. She did her best to hide her flush of surprise, looking at each of the men.

"There will be a new change around here, and I want you all to listen very carefully, because if you don't, you'll be replaced in seconds. I have three rules. Don't touch my girl. Don't touch my drugs, and don't touch my money. You touch my drugs or my money, there will be a bullet through your skull. You touch my girl, and you'll be begging for me to kill you. Whatever she wants, she gets. Do I make myself clear?"

There was a chorus of 'yes Joker' and they went back to doing what they were doing. Joker lifted his leg, an indication he wanted her to stand and he stood, his eyes narrowing on each one of his men. He indicated he wanted her to follow him with his head, and Bella couldn't hide her shiver. She followed alongside him as they turned a corner. It was a wide section that clearly held two spacious rooms, both as big as her house in Forks. One was already decked out with green and purple and there was another right next to it. There was nothing in it except for a couch. "What's your favorite color sweetheart?" He asked, leaning against the door frame, watching her closely.

**I like the light in her eyes Jack. I don't ever want to see the light leave.**

"I don't really have a favorite. I've always liked purple since I was a kid," Joker nodded. "This'll be yours. Anything special you want in here? You can have anything you want," Bella truly thought about it. "I want books. The classics," Joker tilted his head at her yet again. She was different from most girls. They would've said a mirror or something. But this one wanted books. "Alright. Daddy's going to take care of some business and one of my men will grab what you need, be back in a few hours. Santiago will be your personal guard. Whatever you need, he'll get it," He tapped her nose on the way out, and Bella wrinkled her nose. He was quite peculiar, she thought.

The large man that walked her home the other night came around the corner and she nodded in his direction. "Joker said you can stay in his room until he gets back," She nodded, moving around him. She went into Joker's room, finding it in a mix between disarray and neat. He didn't have a mirror. That was the first thing she noticed. His bed was a king-size but looked like it hadn't been slept in days. He had papers strewn across the room. She just glanced down at them, trying to get a feel for the room. The walls were painted black, and there were pictures of Batman hanging on the wall with X's over his face. He must've really hated the guy. She sat on the edge of the bed, her eyes widening at the absolute comfort of it. It felt like memory foam. She immediately laid back, suddenly feeling tired. She realized she hadn't properly slept in two days. She kicked off her shoes, and laid in the middle of the bed, curling under the purple comforter.

Her eyes closed immediately, and she breathed out a heavy sigh.

One thing about Joker's men was that they were fast. While Bella slept, Joker had called to give specific directions about what to put in Bella's room and exactly what she wanted. 6 men went out to get what he said. 3 of them robbed a furniture store while the other 3 raided the closed library for a shelf and every classic book it had.

Two hours later, her room had been set up with the basics that she needed. She had a king-sized bed, but with drapes hanging around all sides. It was decorated with a mountain of pillows. The couch was replaced with a small footstool. Next to her bed was literally Gotham's library shelf filled with over 50 books of all of the classics they had.

Joker had called to do a simple check-in, and when informed that she was asleep, he told them she shouldn't be disturbed. He also told Santiago that when her room was ready that he could place her in her bed but ended the call with a threat stating that if he touched her for more than 10 seconds, he'd cut his hands off. Santiago had been with Joker the longest and knew that when Joker said something, he meant it. He also knew that Joker never brought women around this close to his operation, and because he did, that meant something. She was basically Joker. You treated her like you treated him. She was the Queen of this fortress and Joker…well he wouldn't call himself a king, but Santiago got the gist. He was serious about his girl.

If he made her a rule, then you better not disobey it. Joker had quite a few newbies in his operation that still needed to understand that Joker meant what he said, and what was his, was his. Nobody messed with it. Santiago made sure to keep an eye on one of the newbies, Ryan. Ryan was in his early 20s, and cocky as shit.

The only reason Joker hasn't killed him yet is because he was useful in weapons and getting around the law when needed for a tricky operation. Ryan was also known as a sex offender in Gotham and had a bad rap sheet concerning women. Santiago stayed by Bella's room all night until Joker returned. Joker wasn't by any means concerned for her well-being as he knew she was probably exhausted. After popping his head in, he was satisfied with the fact that she seemed comfortable. "You and I are going on a little joy ride. I want to get Cinderella something pretty," Santiago followed behind Joker, giving Ryan a pointed look, before disappearing down the hall.

**Warning-**

Bella shifted in the bed, feeling like a cloud. She opened her eyes to see nothing by darkness, but she knew she was in bed. She started to sit up but came to a startling realization that a heavy arm was pinning her down. She ran her hands over the arm, and knew it wasn't Joker as he wore gloves. "Santiago?" She whispered. "Sorry baby," A deep voice murmured, and Bella couldn't see a thing as she blindly reached for the body. A heavy pressure weighed itself down on her, making her expel out a breath. A large, warm hand ran down her cheek and she sucked in a breath to yell, but his hand was covering her mouth. "Shhh. What do you wanna go do that for? You're going to rush the process," Bells shuddered as one hand drifted down to her leg, moving it over so that whoever was on top of her could lay in between her legs. She tried kicking him, but her grip became tighter on her leg and she let out a muffled cry. "Do what I say, and I'll make it hurt less. How could you fuck that?" He whispered in her ear. He ran his hand up her thigh and over her shorts, palming her. She struggled again under him, and he let out a chuckle. "Not going to help you. God, when you came in there, I knew…" He then ran his hand up to her stomach, his fingers splaying across her stomach. As he slowly traveled his hand up her shirt, Bella started to cry, small sobs wracking her body. His hand wiped a tear from her cheek, and he cooed at her softly. "Don't cry, I promise, I am going to take good care of you," The words only made her more hysterical, and she shook her head frantically as he pushed up her bra. "Damn, what are you, a C-Cup?" She closed her eyes, shaking as he roughly squeezed her breast. She flinched away from his touch as she could feel the weight release, but his hand didn't move. He locked her in with his legs, the pressure his knees put on her hips made her jerk.

She could suddenly breathe again, but before she could scream, the tape was placed over her mouth. "That's better. I like my women quiet," He grabbed her hand and placed them by her side, shifting so that her hands would be under his legs. He moved his hands back under her shirt, and she recoiled as his tongue lapped at her neck. She could smell the hint of a cigar and whiskey on his breath.

He kissed down her chest and Bella just closed her eyes tighter. He suddenly moved, flipping her over. She landed back on the bed with a grunt, and he pulled her hands behind her back, putting them back at her side. He suddenly stopped moving and Bella could feel the vibration of a phone in his pocket. "Damn, gotta go. Joker's on his way back," Her whimper was clear through the tape, and he patted her face. "Aw baby, I'll be back," He reached under her face, pulling the tape off. She could hear the click of a switchblade, the cool metal at her throat. "You won't be saying a word to Joker about this will you?" She immediately shook her head. "Good girl," He pulled the tape from her mouth and Bella laid her face back on the bed.

**END**

He was suddenly off her and slipping out of her room before she could even think straight. She curled up into a ball. She knew that as soon as Joker got back, he'd come to find her. She moved out of the bed, blindly looking for the light switch. She found it and flicked it on. She wiped her face and went into the bathroom. She sniffled at the bruises that littered her hips and leg. She turned away from the mirror and angrily pulled off her clothes, turning on the hot water all the way. She even found that the bathroom was stocked with her favorite soap. She hopped in, hissing at the water, and angrily scrubbed at her body, a sob escaping her mouth.

Her mind was processing what just transpired, and what could have transpired if not for that text. Somewhere in the back of her mind though, she wanted him dead. He was a coward that had to gain the upper hand when she was sleeping. When she was vulnerable. She knew that the moment Joker came back, he'd see that something was not right. Even though the man didn't say his same, nor could she see his face, she heard his voice. All she had to do was point it out. Deep down she knew that wanting a man dead was wrong, but this was also her well-being and dignity. Joker said that if something was wrong, he'd fix it. She believed him. She had to trust him. She had placed herself in this world, and what happened in it, she's already agreed to, but this wouldn't be it.

She was still scrubbing herself raw when she could hear the bedroom door open. She froze, praying to god the man wasn't coming back. She could hear humming over the sound of the water, and she couldn't get out fast enough. She didn't even turn off the water before she was stepping out, grabbing her towel, and stumbling towards the bathroom door. She pulled it open, never happier to see a criminal mastermind.

She ran the short distance to him, pulling on his green jacket. Joker was confused at her reaction to him, finding that she almost looked hysterical. He took in her face, noticing the red tint from the shower. She was literally shaking, babbling hysterically.

**Why is she acting like this?**

_Something is not right._

Joker sat her down on the bed, and went to the bathroom. He quickly shut it off and went back into the bedroom to see her crying in her hands. He stood in front of her, gripping her chin. He made her look at him and he ran his eyes over her towel-covered body.

He moved her hand that was gripping the towel together. The look in his eyes was pure madness.

**Somebody touched our girl. What are you going to do Jack?**

_Kill him._

**No. Make him bleed. Make him wish he never met you. Teach these fuckers a lesson. One they won't forget. Nobody touches our girl.**

Bella could see something shift within his eyes, he crouched in front of her. "Who?" He demanded. Her lips wobbled and she sucked in a breath as he said her name. "Isabella…who?" She shook her head, meeting his eyes. "I don't know. I could only hear his voice. He was going to…" Her voice cracked and she swallowed. "He got a text stating that you were on your way, and he left. I was sleeping and…I didn't see his face, it was dark. He smells like Whiskey and Cigars,"

He grabbed a bag from the floor and sat it in her lap. "Pull out whatever you like. I have a little something for you here. Get dressed. You are going to play the listening game tonight. When you hear his voice, I want you to let me know,"

She rummaged through the bag, finding a mix of dresses, sweatpants, t-shirts, and a pair of slippers with a joker on them. She found it oddly cute. She pulled out a long-sleeved shirt and black sweatpants with hearts on them. He also had underwear and bras. "How did you know my size?" She asked. "I had Santiago turn your loft upside down. Do you like them?" He asked. Bella nodded, looking at him as he stood up. "Don't go," She stated. Joker stopped, turning around to look at her.

"Just…I know this is going to sound crazy, but I feel safer with you,"

**Keep her Jack. I like her. Just don't let her make you soft.**

Bella went to the bathroom, cracking the door. Her size was spot on, and everything fit snugly. She pushed her hair behind her ears, looking at herself. This was the moment that she could say fuck it and leave.

She bit her lip, looking down at herself. She also hadn't felt so…different before. She kind of liked it.

 _This isn't right_ She thought, but after looking at the mirror again, she had also never felt so important.

Joker raised a brow when she emerged from the bathroom. "Very nice," She blushed under his gaze.

**She's more innocent than we thought. Be delicate Jack…**

"Are you alright?" She questioned, seeing his eyes twitch. "Never better sweetheart. Daddy got you a little something else, and after tonight's… _fiasco,_ I want you to have this," He had two boxes in his hand. One was light, and one was heavy.

She grabbed the light box and opened it. Her eyes winded at the obviously stolen necklace. It was a diamond necklace. "How much…is this worth?" She whispered. He handed her the other box, taking the necklace. "A little over 5 million," He replied nonchalantly. "5 million?! And you want it on MY neck?!" She whispered loudly. The jewelry was cool against her skin and Joker moved her hair out of the way.

"Of course," She could feel his lips against the base of her neck, and she stilled for a moment.

**DELICATE!**

She opened the other box, gasping at the item inside. "You keep that under your pillow at all times. Anywhere you can reach it. Always have this on you," She glanced at the little box of bullets, turning to face him. He removed the silver gun from the box, turning it over so she could see the inscription on the side.

_Cinderella_

_XOXO_

He threw the bullets on the bed, and pulled down the waistband of her jeans, tucking it into the elastic band. She shifted at the cool metal but nodded at him. "I'm not here all the time and you have to be ready for anything. This is your chance to leave..."

**You know you wouldn't let her. She's Joker's girl now.**

"Would you let me?" She asked, her breath hitching as he moved closer to her. He offered his arm, and Bella took it, his silence clear.

They walked out of the bedroom, and around the corner. The men were all working heavily. Some sitting to the side counting money. Packaging boxes and taping them shut. "What are they doing?" She questioned. "Shipments," He responded, knowing good and well that was a lie.

She listened closely to the voices around her, looking around. "Mr. Joker? We're short a grand," Bella's fingers clenched around his arm. Joker turned his head in the direction of Matt. Matt Stanley was his name. He and Ryan used to share cells back in the day.  
"Count it again. Santiago, take her to get whatever she wants to eat, and I do mean anywhere," She furrowed her brow at him. "Go on," He said, shoving her in Santiago's direction. She followed after Santiago, casting a quick glance back at Joker.

Joker counted to 50 in his head before pulling out his gun. "Pop Quiz boys! What's my number one rule?" Matt glanced up at Joker from the side of his eye, mentally cursing. Joker shot to the floor, licking his lips. Everyone knew that when Joker licked his scars (the ones that knew anyway), he was livid.

**I want to taste blood Jack.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, left with a cliffy here. See you soon. How am I doing btw? I think I need to make Joker a little less...human? In a psychological sense anyway.


	4. Turning Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -So in this chapter, Bella is going to change from the shy, clumsy, awkward girl we know into someone you won't recognize. From this point on, Bella will be kind of OOC.

The ride to _somewhere_ was taking forever. Granted it was _Bella_ who was taking forever. "Look, I'm sorry! I'm not the type of person that likes extravagant things! I just want a McDonald's or something," She sighed heavily, sitting back into the plush seats. Santiago just raised a brow and knocked on the glass window. The window slid open, and he leaned his head, keeping his eyes on her, "Lady wants to go to McDonald's," The glass closed, and Santiago looked out the window.

"You told me that Joker isn't the caring type," She stated, shifting as he turned his eyes to her. "I mean he's not, but he also…" She sighed, blinking rapidly. "Someone came into my room. I thought it was Joker, but he didn't have on gloves. He tried to…he was going to rape me, if not for a text telling him that Joker was coming back. Joker as you said, isn't the caring type, and when I look back on it, you're right, but I don't understand his reaction. In the helicopter, before I got there, he did make it clear that I was _his_ girl, but he didn't mean in _that_ sense. He seemed genuinely… mad," Santiago narrowed his eyes, and he pulled out his phone.

"Joker is territorial. What he has, drugs, money, women, it is his, and if you mess with it, in any way, he's going to be pissed. He made you his first rule, which means that nobody, and I do mean nobody should cross it. He's more upset that somebody broke that rule. Granted I could be semi wrong. Most women don't last a night with him. They usually run, he kicks them out, or they sleep with someone else after sleeping with him. I will say that you're different. You've been by his side since you got here, and whether he doesn't realize it, or show it, some part of him appreciates it,"

She tilted her head at that. He held up a finger as she opened her mouth to ask something. He held his phone up to his ear. He knocked on the glass, barking out a "pull over,". The car slowed down and pulled over to the side. He stepped out of the car, closing the door shut.

_This better be good_

"She told me about what happened, and I know who did it,"

_Go on._

"Ryan. I texted him before we pulled up. He asked about some explosives and I said we were on our way back so he could ask you,"

_You just earned yourself a vacation. How's my girl?_

Santiago's brow furrowed, but he responded truthfully.

"Jumpy, very picky. She wants McDonald's so it'll be a second before we get back. She asked about you,"

_Is that right?_

"Yes. She was curious as to why you were upset about this incident,"

_Right. Why wouldn't I be? On the way back, stop by the flower shop, there will be an order waiting for pick up. Give it to her…_

"Yes sir,"

_McDonald's you say?_

"Mhm. Of all the places,"

_Click_

Bella was fiddling with her hands when Santiago got back in the car. The car started to drive again. "What were you going to ask?" He questioned. She sat up straighter in her seat. "What happened to the women that had sex with someone after Joker? Did he just…let them go?" Santiago shook his head. "I think you know what happened to them. After we get your food, we have to make a stop. Alright?" She nodded, taking the time to look out of the window.

"Why did you decide to come with him?" He asked, trying to figure her out. Bella shrugged a one-armed shrug and bit her cheek. "I keep asking myself that. I don't know," Santiago just hummed, and Bella sat back. The ride to McDonald's turned into an hour drive, and after ordering Bella what she wanted, they were on their way to the flower shop. Bella was quiet as she ate, opting to sift through her own thoughts. Santiago paid her no mind really after that, but he couldn't shake the fact that she reminded him of someone.

He was Joker's right-hand man, which in turn made him hers as well. He was going to have to instill those same practices. Joker, no matter how long he had a woman around, he never spoiled her. Most of the time, they lasted 24 hours, maybe a day or two, but it was only for sex. But he was spoiling Bella left and right already. It was interesting.

The car came to a stop, and Santiago got out. Bella was half asleep at that point, but she kept her eyes open. He got back into the car a second later, and Bella furrowed her brow at the bouquet. They were blue roses, every single one of them. Santiago handed them to her, and Bella lifted them to her nose. They were real. She raised a brow, her eyes dropping down to the card. Lifting it with her finger, she chuckled. "He sure has a…soft side," She mumbled.

That he did. Did villains deserve happiness? Joker would never actually be happy of course, blissful maybe? But not happy. He could be content in one single thing, possibly.

"Take us home Sal," Santiago stated, tapping on the window. Bella rolled down the window to feel the air on her face. She closed her eyes, sighing heavily.

" _I like my women quiet,"_

" _I'll be back,"_

Santiago watched as Bella flinched, and shift. He let her be and sat back quietly. The car came to a stop about 15 minutes later, and Santiago pursed his lips. "Hey…" He spoked, nudging Bella's leg with his foot. She jerked awake, her eyes widening. "Hmm?" She mumbled. Santiago gave a soft smile as she wiped the drool from her chin. She relaxed her shoulders a bit, giving him a tired one in return.

"We're home," Bella stretched out and nodded. It was late in the evening already, and her small nap didn't do her any favors. Santiago stepped out, pulling out his gun, looking around. He nodded to Bella, and she stepped out, closing the car door. She sniffed at her roses once more tilting her head upon the building. She now realized that Joker resided in an old hospital that seemed to be shut down. No wonder everything was big. Santiago led her inside, and Bella did her best to ignore the rats.

They rounded the corner, and Bella stopped in her tracks, covering her mouth. "Welcome back sweetheart. Daddy made a bit of a mess," She saw one of his henchmen laid out on the floor, his body littered with bullets. He stepped over the body looking her over before smiling a malicious smile at her. Joker was covered in blood from head to toe, not seeming to have a care in the world. "You'll get used to it," He purred in her ear, inhaling the scent of cinnamon that seemed to ooze from her very pores. "Right, what happened?" She questioned, letting Joker slip an arm around her waist and pull her around the body. She glanced at it again, looking away from it. "Clean that up!" He snapped to one of his older men. The man almost tripped over his feet to do what Joker asked.

Bella softly snorted, her eyes widening at her own response. She shouldn't be laughing at such a thing. Joker cut his eyes to her curiously, his fingers tightening on her waist. He led her back to the large room and in the middle was the man she knew had crawled into bed with her. She wouldn't kiss him if their lives depended on it. Joker was actually more appealing, and he was a clown! He was tied to a chair, and Bella could see his wrists and feet turning purple from the lax of blood flow. He was gagged, and blood trickled down his head. "What did you do to him?" She asked, looking down at the table that held three boxes wrapped with a big bow on top.

"Just a simple blow to the head…maybe a finger or two," Her eyes shot to his hands and Joker wasn't kidding. "Joker…he _has_ no fingers," She whispered mortified. Joker could only laugh. "I may have gotten…out of hand," He laughed. He walked around her happily, running a gloved finger down her neck. "Pick a box, any box, my dear," He whispered into her ear, skimming his lips across her temple. Bella looked around noticing his other henchmen watching, some in fear, some just with blank expressions.

She glanced at Joker hesitantly wondering if he was for real. "Go on," He pressed, dipping down to lay his head on her shoulder. "You know you want to. I can see it in your eyes. You need this," He whispered, egging her on. Bella bit her lip, and Joker followed the action with his eyes, a small hum leaving his lips. "The one on the left," She stated, pointing to it. All the boxes were red, with black bows on top. The henchman started to shake his head violently, his muffled screaming igniting the match deep inside Bella's unconscious.

"Oh sweetheart," Joker cooed. "What a wonderful choice," He picked up the box and handed it to her. "Open it," She handed Santiago her roses, and she opened the box, her brows lowering in confusion. "A remote?" She asks, looking at him. "Press the button!" He laughed excitedly, and Bella looked up at the man who started to sob and shake in the seat. "Wait, do you have any tape? Like duct tape?" She asks.

Joker raises a brow. He was right then. This DID excite her. Hmmm… "I'm sure there's some, oh look…" One of his henchmen dug into the pocket of Matt's, bringing the roll over. Bella sat the remote down and pulled off a piece.

She walked around the table, pulling out the sock that was balled in his mouth. "Please!" He begged, and Bella slapped the piece of tape over his mouth, just barely over his nostrils. "I like my men quiet," She whispered in his ear, running a hand down his shoulder. Joker narrowly missed it, but there was this little nagging in him that didn't like it. He let it go for the moment, opting to see the show. She came back to his side, picking up the remote.

She pressed the blue button and jumped as a shot rang out from under the table. Suddenly Matt froze, and Bella was confused at first until she saw the blood. She crouched, seeing a shotgun underneath. She glanced back at Matt to find that his dick had been shot off. Bella didn't know if she wanted to throw up or be elated.

"Has he hurt other women?" She asked, watching in a fascinated state as Matt couldn't even move, his eyes wide. Joker shrugged, his attention on her to fully answer that question. "Probably," He replied. "Then good," She whispered. Joker watched her stand, twirling a finger around a lock of hair. "Almost like you were born for this," He commented. Bella's brows furrowed as if deep in thought.

He looked to two of his men, motioning them forward. "Take him somewhere and shoot him," One of the men looked confused, and raised his hand as if he were in elementary school. "What?" Joker snapped. "Where do we shoot him?" The man asked, and Joker rolled his eyes. "Anywhere but here you idiot!" Bella could finally see what Batman had been talking about.

This side of Joker. She found that she oddly liked it. Joker then turned to her, grabbing his roses from Santiago. "How was your ride to McDonald's?" He asked, and Bella gave him a confused look. "It was fine…" She answered, following him as they headed towards the rooms. Joker didn't say anything at first, but then he swiveled around, stopping her in her tracks. "I said you could have anything you want. Why such a place?" He asked curiously, circling around her like a vulture.

Bella shrugged. "It's all I could think of," She responded, catching his eyes as he moved in front of her. "You're very…. peculiar," Joker stated, tapping her on the nose. She wrinkled at the fabric of the glove, "I could say the same about you," She retorted. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were flirting Cinderella," Bella gasped as he passed a hand alongside her butt.

"You said," She started, his hand coming to rest on her neck making her pause. "I know exactly what I said, and I still mean it…for now," He murmured in her ear. The smell of his cologne assaulted her nose in a calming way, and she blinked slowly, breathing him in. Joker laughed again, planting a smacking kiss on her cheek before flitting away, leaving her alone.

* * *

Morning rolled around quickly for Bella, and she found Joker had left her a little surprise. Rose petals littered her bed and floor. She looked around her bare room, finding that something was missing. Her pictures of Charlie. She got ready for the morning, and after showering, she pulled out one of Joker's outfits. This one was a simple thing, jeans, a plain shirt, and a pair of black pumps. She noticed all her shoes were heels of some sort. She looked around for her slippers just in case and showered.

Once she got out and dressed, she fixed her hair up into this bun, with some loose strands hanging out. She practiced for a few minutes walking in the pumps, finding that she wasn't so bad in heels as she thought. She walked out of the room, her eyes peering over to look in Joker's room, only to find it empty. She could hear his voice coming from where his throne sat, but he wasn't there either. She then noticed another room at the back of the room, and her heels clicked against the title as she made her way into what she found out was a kitchen and makeshift dining room.

Joker was sitting at the table reading the paper when he heard her come in. "Well, well, Cinderella. Don't you look ravishing?" He spoke, standing. He grabbed her hand, kissing the back of it, and Bella couldn't help but blush. He pulled out her chair, stating that he was a gentleman, and then sat back down in his own seat. "What do you want for breakfast?" He asked, focusing his attention on her.

"Fruit if you have any," She responded, and Joker raised a brow at the growl her stomach made at that moment. He rang a silver bell, and a henchman came out of the kitchen with an apron of all things on. "Bring us everything," The henchman nodded and turned away, doing what was asked. "Can I stop by my loft today? I wanted to grab some sentimental items," She said, looking over at him. He raised a brow at her, and sat down the paper, leaning over so that they were almost nose to nose.

"You're not my prisoner. You can do whatever your pretty little heart desires. Please try to remember that, and I don't like repeating myself," He stated, the warning clear. They locked eyes, and Bella nodded. Soon breakfast was served, and Bella ate so much she thought she was going to explode.

Joker had decided to drive her down to her old loft, and waited in the car for her, _after_ checking to make sure there were no surprises. Bella walked inside, and the first thing she noticed was a plain brown box. She picked it up, thinking it was something Joker had given her, she went about looking for the few pictures she had with Charlie. She took some off the walls and the little photo album she had. She was surprised she could find it given that her place really was trashed. She made a mental note to sell it, and made her way back outside, and hurriedly rushed into the car.

Joker sped off before anyone could notice them and he glanced down at her things momentarily but didn't question them. As he pulled into the back of the hospital, he looked down at the box. "What's that?" He asked, plucking it from her grasp. "It's not from you?" She questioned. Joker opened it, humming in surprise. "My…my…sweetheart. Who did you piss off?" Bella looked over, her eyes widening at the appendage. "Oh god," She whispered. Joker watched her curiously as she opened the car door and stumbled out. She turned whiter than a ghost and hunched over, throwing up at her feet.

Joker wrinkled his nose, and stepped out, hearing her crying at the same time. He frowned, something he despised, and went over to her, tilting her head up. "Breathe," He demanded, hearing her slowly choking on her own breaths. He looked back down at the ear, moving the cotton to see a note.

_As you were unavailable at the time, we took matters into our own hands. This should keep your silence. If you must know, he did not suffer._

_-Aro Volturi._

"So Cinderella…seems like you had a rather….dark past. Someone, you know?" He questioned raising a brow. "My father," She gagged, looking away from him. "They…" She threw up again, hunching over. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," She muttered, standing, and snatching the box from his hands. She headed inside without another word. Joker grabbed the keepsakes she brought, looking down at the few photos she had. The majority were obviously younger photos, and she had a few current ones with an older man.

Joker hummed, heading inside. "I said I want it!" He could hear Bella snap from down the hall. He wondered what the fuss was about. He walked into what he liked to call his business area to see Bella reaching for his bottle of Jack Daniels. "What are you doing?" He demanded, looking to the henchman that had obviously put it on a higher shelf. "She wanted to…" Joker held his hand up, stopping him right there. "The magic word, want! If she wants it, she gets it! You will treat her like you treat me!" Some of the men had paused what they were doing to see what Joker was going on about. Joker slowly stalked forward, a murderous glint in his eyes.

"WHAT SHE WANTS, SHE GETS! YOU ARE ALL HER BITCHES! IF SHE SAYS JUMP, YOU SAY HOW FUCKING HIGH, AND WHAT SHE SAYS GOES! GIVE HER THE FUCKING JACK!" He yelled, and the henchman quickly nodded, grabbing it.

Bella snatched it from him, and stalked off to her room, slamming the door shut. Joker slapped the man's hands away as he tried taking the pictures from him. "Why is there blood on my floor?" Joker questioned, and the henchman looked confused. Joker punched him in the face, blood splattering to the floor. "There! Ha!" He jumped up and down like a kid, before turning serious again, pulling the henchman by his tie. He pulled it so hard, the henchman's face started turning purple. "Take something from her again, and I'll take everything from you. Does your wife still work at the supermarket? Thought so. You're expendable and I don't give two fucks if you're not around," He sighed heavily, shoving the man away. "I really don't like repeating myself boys! So please do listen, what else am I paying you for?! Oh wait, I'm not paying you at all,"

He sighed heavily annoyed, and made his way to Bella's room, opening the door, barging on in. He found her drinking herself into oblivion, laying back on her bed. He hummed, sitting her photos on the edge of the bed. He snatched the bottle away from her, drinking a few gulps from the bottle himself. Bella batted an eye at him, reaching for the bottle. "Ah, ah, ah," Joker sang, plopping on the bed next to her. He ran his hand down the curve of her exposed hip, meeting her eyes.

"I would say you loved your father," He stated, and she nodded, her bottom lip puckering out. "You must feel so angry he's dead," Bella clenched her teeth, turning away from him. "Hmm, don't turn away sweetheart," He purred, turning her face back to his. There was something she was hiding, and he wanted to know what it was. He wanted to know everything.

He lifted her right arm. "Where'd you get this beauty? It looks like teeth," He asked curiously. Bella blinked her eyes, shaking her head. "You'd think….think I'm crazy," She slurred, giggling. Joker leaned over her, skimming his nose along her neck. His breath tickled her ear, and her breathing hitched. "You already are for hanging with me. Try me,"

Bella glanced at him, biting her lip. "If you keep doing that Cinderella, I won't be held accountable for my actions," He warned, flicking her lip with his finger. She was clearly not in her right mind, and Joker smiled at that. He wouldn't take advantage of her in this state, unless she wanted it, but he knew that she was going to spill every dirty little secret.

"A vampire," Joker's brows rose, and he couldn't help the burst of laughter that erupted from his chest. Bella gave him a dirty look. Joker believed her of course, because how else would an imprinted bite mark still be there after what looked like years? He was mentally insane of course, but even he's seen his fair share of weird things. "Go on dear, I won't laugh again, I promise," He placed his hand over his heart, smirking at her.

She started to talk then, leaving absolutely nothing out. The day she moved to Forks, her relationship with her father, and the one with this so called vampire family. Joker watched with interest as her eyes seemed to zone out as she talked about them, going into extensive detail how this…Edward acted and how he was afraid to be intimate with her. Joker got the impression that his little Cinderella was somewhat of a vixen. She talked about playing baseball, and he couldn't help but snort. Bella continued, talking about how she was hunted, and sacrificed herself to save her mother whom she thought was in danger. That's where her scar came from. Instead of turning, Edward sucked out the venom, and she remained human. They stayed together for a year before her 18th birthday. His 'brother' tried to eat her, and they all left. Then she came to Gotham a few years later. Joker narrowed his eyes, feeling like there was something left out.

He crooked a finger under her chin, tilting his head. "Where does this fit with your father, and this...Volturi? You left something out," He tsked. She then backtracked back to the birthday. Edward told her they were vampire kings, and telling a human without changing or killing them was against the law. "So…these kings found out about you and killed your father?" He guessed. She nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat. "He didn't deserve that. He wasn't even innnnFORKS!" She slurred. She brought her hand up to her chest, rubbing the area over her heart. She laid back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. "How do you not feel anything?" She asked. Joker laid down next to her, pulling her flush against his side.

"You learn to not care," He laughed.

Bella looked over at him, taking in his deranged expression. She knew he meant it too. Feeling her eyes on him, Joker looked down at her flushed cheeks, her hair now splayed across the bed. Her arms were out, her legs spread.

He leaned over her, taking off his gloves. He pressed his finger against her cheek, caressing her soft skin. "Cinderella….Cinderella…" He sang. "Have you ever kissed a clown?" He asked, tilting his head. "You know, going from one monster to another doesn't have to be so bad,"

Joker was really testing her more than anything, getting a feel for her boundaries. He could see some fire in her eyes, hiding behind all the grief. "Come on, you're not telling me that all those times he turned you down that the ache in you didn't stir to life? You wanted to jump his bones! Admit it. He lured you into this little world and left you all alone, and that makes you ANGRY! Then they take your precious little daddy…and that pisses you the fuck off. I can see it inside, this little person trying to break free, to let go! Break free Cinderella, but this time keep your slipper. Inside that head of yours, there's some madness to you,"

He dipped his head, pressing his lips against hers, his tongue violently asking for entrance, and Bella was stunned, but that flew out the window as her brain kicked into overdrive. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Joker was surprised that she hadn't pushed him away yet, and he bit at her lips, teeth slightly piercing the skin, and the taste of blood entered his mouth. He pulled away to let her breathe, licking the blood off his lips. "Never knew blood could taste like honey,"

That match inside her brain flickered, and caught wind, burning down her walls of some of her morality. Joker gave a wide, sadistic smile, running his hand over her covered legs. "You and I sweetheart, are going to have so much fun,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bella isn't going to just plunge into insanity, because she isn't insane, BUT there is a part of her that is breaking due to the loss of Charlie. Joker is a manipulator, so let's not forget that. He'll do what he can to have what he wants.
> 
> Till next time.


End file.
